


Welcome to Stardust

by orphan_account



Category: Don't Click!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You've heard of characters being left in a void forever now get ready for put all those characters into a coffee shop. This was just something I wanted to do for fun, thought it'd be pretty cute. I'm pretty new to fanfiction and not exactly the best at writing but practice makes progress right, I'm sorry if it's ooc or there's grammatical errors.Please have a good day and drop by for some coffeeRead Don't Click on webtoon if you haven't yet, it's good =)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1: Start of a New Day!

The sky was a clear blue, the sun was beaming, birds were chirping and the smell of coffee filled the air. A breeze blew outside as a girl walks into the shop carrying a small notebook. 

"Hello! Welcome to the Stardust, what can I get you?" 

The person behind the counter greeted the girl with a warm smile, she had navy blue eyes, light blond hair and her name tag said "Ella." 

The costumer stayed quiet playing with her blond hair and was skimming over the menu with a flabbergasted look on her face.

"C-can I ask what your favorite coffee is?" the costumer finally spoke.

"I personally enjoy a cup of espresso, would you like to order that?"

"Yes please, I'd enjoy trying out something new. It's your favorite so it must be good,"  
the costumer answered confidently, not knowing what an espresso is. 

"Ok! Would you like a small or tall drink?"

The costumer looked to the side nervously, talking to herself, 

"I-I don't know how big they are...should I just order a small...I don't want to drink much anyways..."

"May I have a small please."

"Of course, and would you want a solo or doppio?"

Sweat was dripping down, now the poor costumer even more confused. What's a doppio, what's a solo, why is coffee so complicated. 

"M-may I ask what a solo or doppio please?" 

"A solo is one shot of espresso while a doppio is two shots."

Thoughts rushed through her head. What are shots, what's an espresso, what is she even ordering, is she taking too long, is she being too annoying?

"I-I, I'll have doppio please!"

She blurted out without thought and just choosing one of the two. Is it finally done? 

"Ok, and what is your name?" 

It was not done.  
"I-I go by S.K..."

The costumer rushed to go sit at one of the tables and took a big sigh of relief. She took out her notebook and started writing in it. Time slowly passed as she she waited. 

A waiter with light blue, messy hair later came out with a small cup and placed it down on S.K's table.

"There you go miss, please enjoy." 

The boy walked away hugging the tray, S.K stared down at the tiny cup sitting in front of her.

"It's s-so t-tiny..."

She grabbed the sample sized cup and took a big gulp in.

"S-so b-bitter," she said hiding behind her hands. She sat there quietly, visibly shaking and waiting for the bitter taste to leave her mouth. 

"It's so, so bitter-"

She still continued to drink the rest to not waste the coffee. She held the face of a baby who just ate a lemon for the first time.

After chugging it down, S.K thanked the staff as she walked out of the store. The staff waved her good bye as S.K was trying to hide the despair looming over her. The taste still resides and S.K admited defeat.

"You win coffee, you win..."

When the blond girl walked around the corner out of sight, the blue hair boy turned to Ella,

"Hey, why didn't you tell her about how bitter it would be?" 

"I thought she'd be able to handle it... I guess I was wrong. Her reaction was quite amusing though, I'll be sure to give her a sweeter drink the next time she comes." 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Notes of the stars:  
New costumer: S.K, should serve her a sweeter drink next time, couldn't handle bitter coffee  
\- Ella 

Maybe a mocha next time? I feel sorry for her...  
\- Kloud


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: The Mysterious Costumer!

Just another normal day, Kloud was mopping the floor while Ella waited for people to come in. The day was dragging on slowly even if just started.  
But then, a costumer wearing all white came in.

"Hello, welcome to Stardust, what can I get you?" Ella greeted the person.

The person just looked around and went to sit down at a table near by.  
Ella quietly watched him just sitting there looking at the window outside. He could probably feel the piercing stare coming from her.

The costumer was wearing an all white aesthetic; white hair, white jacket, like a walking snowman. Ella looked away and went over to Kloud. 

"What do you think we should do with the recent costumer? He hasn't ordered anything and is just sitting at ome of the tables." 

"Maybe it's his first time at a coffee shop? I'll go ask him." 

Kloud went out and came back quickly a little bit afterwards, his face with a panic look.

"I-I tried to ask if he wanted to order anything, but h-he just gave me a s-scary look and didn't say anything."

"Ah- well is there anything else we can do? Maybe we can ask Eden about it, she's the manager after all?"

A tall figure stood over the two whispering to eachother with light pink hair. She grabbed their heads and pat them down. 

"AaAaAah! Eden! I didn't see you there."

"Hello Eden, there seems to be a costumer who isn't ordering or saying anything."

Eden released her hand from the top of their heads and crossed her arms.

"Not ordering or saying anything? I guess I'll go check it out."

Eden walked away and nothing was heard of afterwards, Ella and Kloud continued on with their day. The clock ticked by and Ella finished with the last costumer in line. Nobody else was coming so she walked back into the break room to catch her breath. She walked in and kloud bumped into her, 

"Ella, the creepy, white hair person is in the break room, what do we do?!"

Ella to the side and saw the mysterious man just sitting on a chair staring at the wall. The guy turned his head and saw them; they quickly hid around the corner. 

"Should we just leave him alone? He hasn't done anything wrong yet, I thought Eden would have done something with him by now." 

"L-let's just leave him alone, we're starting to be the creepy ones now. Let's just let, Eden-?" 

"Ya, let's just let Eden take care-"

"N-no, Eden is talking with the guy" 

Kloud points to Eden sitting down at a table with paper and a pen. Eden started to speak with him. 

"I'm sorry that I took so long, but let's start with our interview now shall we. So, why do you want to work here...?"

Kloud and Ella look at eachother, the person was really here for an interview?  
The two continued to eavesdrop on them as Eden interviewed the guy.

"..."

Complete silence, the guy wearing all white didn't answer the question, instead he just stared into Eden's eyes.

"..............."

The break was going to be over soon, and the peeping two went back to work hoping they weren't seen. 

"Well, I don't think he's going to get hired..." 

Kloud whispered to Ella who gave a nod in response. They split up and continued to work till the end of the day. 

The next day cam along, the 2 came in to see the mysterious guy working there, completed with his own uniform and nametag: S.G.

"H-how did he get hired-" Kloud nervously said. 

"I'm not entirely sure, I thought he couldn't talk," Ella commented. 

"I mean they hired me so, not too out of this world."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Note of the stars!  
New costumer/coworker: S.G

He doesn't seem to talk much, mostly wears white, and got a job as a new barista

\- Ella

Very creepy too, it felt like he was staring right into my soul

\- Kloud


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: Meeting!

The sun was barely peeping though the horizon; a fade from deep orange to a dark blue filled the sky. S.G entered the coffee shop and started to wipe down the tables. 

"Oh hey S.G, you're here early again. Do you need any help with anything, do you need me go over the how to make the drinks again?"

S.G shook his head to Eden's question and goes on to whip everything down. He was in the middle of cleaning the counters till he noticed a person sitting at one of the tables all alone. She was looking at her notebook, writing something in it while she repeated to herself, 

"A mocha please, a mocha please, a mocha please, a mocha please..."

Probably best to leave her alone; S.G just looked away and continue to just mind his own business. 

"O-Oh hi! I didn't see you there," the young lady said, S.G just continued to wipe the counter, 

"...It must be a little lonely being here so early..."  
S.G looked to the side shrugging his shoulders, not knowing what to do with the unexpected small talk. 

"...Though, I find it quite relaxing in a way, being alone with your thoughts. It's why I came so early here, sorry about that." 

S.G tried to convey he was fine with it but only managed to confused her. The girl put her pen down and looked at what she wrote, 

"Hey, would you mind if you looked at the writing I did, I want to get someone's opinion on it." 

S.G set the rag down and went over to her table looking at the small notebook, there a short poem was written. 

"Every star is its own  
Each star has its glow  
And has it's own thing to show

Every star is unique  
And it's own quirks and phasics  
It's unfair to compare  
When we're all shinging stars  
And we all brightly glow"

S.G clapped and gave two thumbs up to show approval, the girl gave a small chuckle at the gesture,

"...Can you not talk? Here, you can write in this." 

She gave S.G the notebook and pen. He thought for a bit and started writing a note by the poem. 

Then a voice from the back was heard, 

"Ah! S.G, can you help kloud clean the kitchen, he spilled coffee everywhere again..."

Ella looked at S.G and then to the side. When she noticed the familiar face, she gave a small wave. 

"Oh hey! Welcome back."

S.G looked confused but then put the pem down and quickly walked to the back of the shop. 

S.K realised she should probably order something and quickly walked up to the counter. The feeling of deja vu sets in.

"You were here a while ago, right? I think you ordered an espresso a few days ago."

S.K was internally screaming; she quickly looked to the side in embarrassment,

"Y-yes, I'm surprise you still remember me. Can I have a mocha this time please, t-thank you."

"Yes of course. And you said your name was S.K, correct?" 

"Y-yes, thank you very much."

"No problem! Please wait while we prepare your coffee." 

Ella went to the back to find kloud and S.G finished cleaning up the spill on the floor.

"Oh, just saying, we have an order for a mocha from S.K. Maybe add a little extra chocolate, I still feel kinda bad."

S.K went back to her table and realized she never read the note. She looked down to read, "I liked your writing, it's nice. Please c"

The sentence trails off, S.K stared at the unfinished message and a slight smile formed on her face. She turned to the next page and continued to write a new poem. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Notes of the stars! 

S.K came back today and got a Mocha this time. She seemed to have really enjoyed it, more then the espresso of course.  
S.G was also talking with her when I came in, new friends?

\- Ella

.............

\- S.G

Hey, don't tease the new kid, you'll scare him away.

\- Eden


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4: Forgotten Notebook

The coffee shop was empty and quiet. The only sounds from the soft music playing and the light tapping of Ella's fingers. 

Kloud was cleaning the equipment in the back with S.G was cleaning the dishes. The day was about to end and everyone was just getting ready to close up. 

They all were focused on their work, but even with all of the clanking from the dishes and swish of the water splashing, an awkward silence still ensues.  
Kloud tried breaking it by starting up a small conversation, 

"That was a long day w-wasn't it. I had some rude costumers today too but at least its over now, haha." 

S.G gave a slight nod, more focused on the dishes in front of him. The short lived conversation came to a pause. 

"Haha, I had some person wanting to order a coffee without any beans. He was being rude too, and kept calling me an idiot when I gave him just boiled water with whipped cream." 

S.G looked at Kloud with a confused look, pausing his dish work to look at him. 

"Ya, it was really weird, I hope he doesn't come back here again..."

S.G finished up with the last dirty cup and went out to wipe the tables. Kloud waved goodbye and S.G walked out with a damp rag in hand. He cleaned the table till it sparkled like little stars. 

He lost in thought till something caught his eyes. He looked towards the floor and there sat a small, little notebook. He picked it up and opened it to the first page. 

A message laid in the center, "This belongs to S.K, please return."

Ella looked over to what S.G was doing and noticed the notebook in his hand,

"Oh isn't that S.K's? She brought in a similar looking notebook earlier today if I remembered correctly."

S.G shook his head up and down with agreement. He handed the notebook to Ella for her to look at. 

"Hm, I guess I'll just leave it here till she comes back for it, I need to go do something I forgot to do."

Ella placed the notebook on the counter and went into the back room. S.G picked up the notebook and looked within at the content. Some pages was filled with short poems and others with simple doodles. Many were connected to the theme of stars. 

S.G continued flipping through the pages, each one unique from the others. He then flipped to the newer written pages, and there he saw himself staring back. And then sketches of things around the coffee shop, from the drinks, the layout, the sweets, the people who'd come.

He stared down at all the drawings analyzing each one. Then, he grabbed a pen and a stinky note laying near by. He drew little stars saying many compliments, and stuck it in the notebook.

Not long later, a bell rang and a girl rushes into the coffee shop almost tripping on air. S.G being slightly startled from the sudden burst in. 

"I am so, so sorry for coming in close to closing time, but have you seen a little notebook laying around here. I've lost it and I think I've left it here."

S.G nodded after getting over the shock and placed the notebook in S.K hands. She hugged the notebook tightly in her arms with a sigh of relief. 

"I-I, thank you so much! I'm so happy you found it. I-I'm sorry for bothering you, I-I'll go now."

S.G gave a smile and a thumbs up, and each gave a wave good bye. The bell rang, the notebook has been returned to its rightful owner.  
The stars twinkled within the dark night.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Note of the stars!

S.K enjoys writing and drawing in her notebook, wonder if she'll ever show them to us. 

\- Ella


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5: Sweet Black Coffee

"Man, I really hope that rude customer doesn't come back today..."

The sky blue was covered up by fluffy white today. Kloud was mopping up the floor just to pass the time, spacing out unaware of his surroundings. He was brought back to reality to the sound of a bell ringing with a silhouette standing by the door. 

"Heya~" 

Moments later, S.G passed Kloud hanging out inside of one of the cabinets. He stopped in his tracks and stared down at the frightened boy sitting in fear. The hiding boy gave a small wave. 

"H-Hey S.G, how's it going for you? Don't mind me, just continue on with your day, haha..." 

S.G just kneeled down and gently slapped Kloud, sticking a sticky note on his face. S.G walked away and Kloud peeled the sticky note off, gazing over it. 

"Black coffee for Table 2, didn't want to share his name for some reason"

He stared at words written on the note, at least it's better then boiled water and whipped cream, again.  
He hopped out of the cramped cabinet and tried to ignore the sensation of his legs falling asleep. 

Kloud walked out with his tray and with coffee in hand. He shifted over to the table, arms and legs stiff, trying not to make eye contact.

"Hello sir, here is your coffee, enjoy."

He placed the cup onto the table and avoided eye contact with the costumer. Kloud walked away quickly before another word could be spoken but even then, that couldn't be achieved. 

"Excuse me, but I find this black coffee to be a little too bitter. Could you bring it back to make it sweeter?" 

Kloud froze in his steps, he turned around and tried to hide his panic. 

"I'm sorry but, aren't black coffees susposed to be bitter...?" 

"Did you just talk back to me?! Bring me a sweeter black coffee or I'll get you fired you little mistake." 

The costumer yelled, looking a little on edge. 

"R-right a-away sir." 

Kloud comes back in defeat and S.G noticed the sulking boy with black coffee in hand. 

"Oh hey S.G, the costumer asked for their black coffee to be s-sweeter. C-Can you serve them this time, I-I don't want to do it. They were really rude and..." 

Kloud was trying to hold back tears, staring at the ground hoping tears would dry up. S.G gave Kloud a pat with a reassuring smile before dumping a bunch of cream and sugar into the coffee and spitting into it. Kloud had a mix of shock and surprise, 

"W-What are you doing?! S.G, you can't just spit into his drink. I-I, what if Eden finds out?!" 

S.G just ignored Kloud and walked out to serve the poisoned black coffee, Kloud stayed behind to look from afar. 

The rude costumer took a sip of the coffee. From what looked like surprise became pure anger and rage. 

"What did you put in here, you idiots. How much sugar do you nitwits put in here!? I'm not drinking this coffee!" 

The costumer took the cup with coffee still filled and smashed it towards the ground in one swift motion. The shards of glass scattered across the floor in a puddle of coffee.

Kloud quickly ran to go find a broom to sweep up the shattered glass. He could hear Eden's muffled voice shouting at the costumer from afar...scary. 

He came back after the shouting stopped and eveyone gone. He went out to sweep the broken glass up, holding back tears. 

"T-This was my f-fault. Why d-did I have to anger h-him, why did I make S.G serve him, why did this have to happen." 

"Kloud, you shouldn't blame yourself for this."

The weeping boy was a little startled by the surprise bystander, he didn't realise Ella was still here. The tears were quickly wiped off his face hoping Ella wouldn't didn't notice. 

"O-Oh sorry. I didn't see you there, Ella, haha." 

"Kloud, you couldn't have known this would happen, you can't place the blame on yourself."

Ella walked up to Kloud and puts her hand on his shoulder, he stayed silent, still sweeping up glass. 

"Nobody's at fault here, you couldn't have known Digi would do something like this."

"...I just wished could have just done something instead of just standing by..."

"But what has happened happened, you can't change the past, Kloud. You're not at fault, it's ok." 

Ella wrapped her arms around Kloud to give him a hug. He stopped sweeping and let the tears out. 

"It's ok, cry your heart out. I'm here."

They just stood there without speaking a single word, Ella hugging tightly on the crying boy.

Kloud felt a little calmer, and the tears stopped wanting to come out.

"Here, I'll help you clean this mess up."

"...Thank you, Ella." 

Kloud quietly said, his body feeling a little lighter. They both sweep the glass and mopped the sweet black coffee.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Note of the Stars

Number 1: Digi came into the coffee shop today and broke my favorite cup, so I'm going to recording everything he does till he gets banned. 

\- S.G

S.G turns out to have a favorite cup though they all look the same. 

\- Ella

Don't worry, he's totally banned from here after this.

\- Eden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will lick your kneecaps, have a good 24 hour!


End file.
